Telefone semfio
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM.  Bem, o plot é retardado, composto por um DM/HP com um "suposto" NC que não acontece e um disque-sexo muito estranho. Nem tente procurar sentido.


**Telefone sem-fio**

**Título sugerido pela priscilalas! Se alguém tiver mais sugestões para as fics, esperem os twitts!**

**Título original: Brinquedo Sexual Subdesenvolvido**

**Autora: RebecaDua (Vovó: Esse nome me faz lembrar do Duduardo. Eu tenho medo.)**

**(Vovó: A autora diz que a fic é do gênero humor. Tenham muito medo.) (Dinga: Medo é um sentimento proibido para nós, Vovó.)**

**Fanfic escrita para a segunda edição do Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói do Fórum 6 Vassouras, sob o tema - "Harry e Draco ao telefone (sem ser UA)".**** (Vovó: Tá bom. Quem foi o elefante sem rabo que sugeriu este tema? #pega a tocha e uma lata de querosene#)(Munda, em participassaun ispeçiau: CARALHO, CUMÉQUIÉ? SECTUMSEMPRA DE AMOR NÃO DÓI? SAUHSUHAHSAHSUAHSUHASHAHS, QUE TOSCO! #morreu#)(Dinga: Nãããããão, que isso! Uma espadada no tórax nem dói!)**

**Disclaimer: **Sim, eu sou a J. K. Rowling e sou multi-milionária**(Vovó: Sim, você é perturbada e é lascada na miséria. FALEI.) (Dinga: Problemas de autoestima detectados.) **. Ganho fortunas há anos com a série e os produtos Harry Potter**(Vovó: Rodo bolsa há anos com meus tops provocantes e calcinhas comestíveis.) (Dinga: Ui, frase digna de livro de autoajuda.)**. Gosto de perder meu tempo e dinheiro escrevendo fanfics onde digo coisas diferentes das que estão em meus livros**(Vovó: Gosto de passar o tempo dando aula de lap dance para putas iniciantes.) (Dinga: E como perde tempo, colegue!)**. E se você acreditou nisso, cara, você tem sérios problemas de coerência. :P**(Vovó: Cara, se você escreveu isso, tem sérios problemas de autoestima.) (Dinga: Sérios problemas mentais, isso sim.)**

**(Vovó: Sem querer ser estraga prazeres, mas a autora é uma puta de uma mentirosa. No fim da fic você vai descobrir o porquê.)  
**

**Agradecimentos: **À beta linda Girl_of_Avalon.** (Vovó: E quem seria esta pessoa maravilindíssima e inacridibilível?) (Dinga: A fic tem beta. Meu Deus, mas que mundo cruel.)**

**Avisos:** Contém slash = dois rapazes fazendo aquilo que seu pai a sua mãe fizeram ao te conceber **(Vovó: Muito esclarecedor. Meu dia acaba de ser salvo com esta enxurrada de cultura fenomenal. Incríviiiii!) (Dinga: Ah, eu acho que meus pais não fizeram isso, já que na minha mãe NÃO TEM UM PÊNIS NO MEIO DAS PERNAS.)**– não igual, mas bem parecido, sabe como é? Devo dizer que se você não gosta desse tipo de texto não deve ler?** (Vovó: Olha, não que eu goste de ler histórias na qual machinhos enroscam seus bilusquinhos e cutucam os orifícios alheios... É meu trabalho, fazer o quê? #revoltada#)(Dinga: Nem queria ler...)** Então tá. Eu digo: Se não gosta, não leia.** (Vovó: Sério? #arrasta Queiróz pro bar#)(Dinga: Ah, me leva, Vovó?)** Se gosta, divirta-se. Se você acredita que eu vou para o inferno por ter escrito isso eu tenho algo a te dizer: "I live in hell"**(Vovó: Eu tenho que dizer: Quelida, se você aprendeu 25 palavrinhas na aula de teste do CCAA não precisa exibir, viu? Beijos, totosa.) (Dinga: Você vive na encruzilhada, isso sim! Garanto que a autora é impopular e parece um frango de macumba de tão feia!) **. Se depois disso tudo você quiser ler... Beleza! Aproveite e diga o que achou.** (Vovó: Bem, eu venho tentando há anos entender como uma MULHER consegue imaginar tão bem os sentimentos e tramas em um relacionamento gay. Para quem não é HOMEM parece ser tão simples! É só trancar os dois em um quarto que a orgia acontece? Na realidade não é assim, morram meninas pervertidas e virgens. #Apanha de milhares de fãs de slash#)(Dinga: Eu me faço esta pergunta há muito tempo, Vovó. Tenho a impressão de que nem todos os cérebros conseguem acompanhar este raciocínio...)**

**Enjoy. ;)**** (Vovó: Duviiiiiiiiiiiido que isso aconteça, então posso fugir? #pega o copo do Bob Esponja e sai da sala#)(Dinga: Hun, não estou prevendo o futuro, mas garanto que isso não vai acontecer.)**

**Brinquedo Sexual Subdesenvolvido****(Vovó: Várias possibilidades macabras logo no título... Ai, caráio. Preciso de bebidas. #Coloca adesivo antiverrugas no Bacardi#)(Dinga: Comuançim?/ Comofas/)**

- Alô?** (Vovó: "Piririm piririm piririm, alguém ligou pra mim! Quem é? Sou eu Bola de Fogo, que o calor tá de mat..." #é atingida por um helicóptero em chamas#) (Dinga(iscundidinha): BWAHAUHAUHAUHA! No alvo!) (Dinga: Eu realmente não precisava disto, Vovó.)**

- Hum.** (Vovó: Hãn, prossiga. FAIL.)**

- Por que você não atendeu antes?** (Vovó: Tava dando(UI) um cagão, não é óbvio?) (Dinga: "Nem te conto, Bee! Eu tava debaixo de um pé de árvore e ele passou por mim. Perguntô quanto era o pograma e eu disse 'o pograma é fintch reais', ele me perguntou se eu era homossexual e se tinha o pintinho grande, eu disse que sim. Aí, ele me pediu pra mostrar o pintinho pra ele, eu mostrei, foi MARA!")**

- Porque eu não quis.** (Vovó: Uuuuiiiieee, mais uma cicatriz pra você, Reuritcho!) (Dinga: ALOUK.)**

- Eu estava ficando preocupado. Eu te dei esse telefone para nos comunicarmos mais facilmente e você não está colaborando.** (Vovó: Colaborar pra quê? Depois você vai pra prisão e todos te odeiam! Não confessa não, Réuri! Seja forte! #relembra os tempos de Fox River#)(Dinga: Aposto que o celular estava enfiado no rêgo, por isso ele não achou!)**

- Harry, eu sei que você foi criado por muggles e é difícil para você se acostumar, mas o flu ainda funciona. Você já o usou muitas vezes.** (Vovó: 'Flu' me faz lembrar 'Fluminense' e 'flúor', que por sua vez me lembra de escovar os dentes do Fulano. Já volto. #Vai atrás do gato#)(Dinga: Usando o flu de maneiras indevidas, safadonho?)**

- Sim, usei, mas o telefone é para quando não tiver lareira disponível, Draco! Você sabe que em minhas viagens nem sempre tenho acesso à rede de flu...** (Vovó: Acesso à água potável, rede de esgoto, ticket alimentação, vale gás, vale transporte, UNIMED... #Vovó está reclamando sobre as más condições de trabalho como ripadora com Munda#)(Dinga: O mais engraçado é que no lugar NÃO HÁ REDE DE FLU, MAS TEM SINAL TELEFÔNICO. Que coisa maravilhosa.)**

A ligação caiu**(#Vovó aparece com a perna esquerda quebrada, um protetor de pescoço e vários dentes faltosos#)(Dinga: Meu saco também vai cair de tantos parágrafos chatos e tediosos.)**. Harry discou novamente.** (Vovó: "Chamada a cobrar. Para aceitá-la continue na linha após o sinal. THHHHÚÚÚÚÚ!") (Dinga: Pânico da Vovó em seus dias atacados.)**

"_O telefone chamado encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura."_** (Vovó: Huuun, isso tá parecendo traição... Leva pro SBT, Potinho! Lá no 'Casos de Família' você resolve os problemas ou sai de lá sem marido! A escolha é sua! #Sarcasmo concentrado#)(Dinga: Sempre que isso acontece comigo, tenho vontade de estapear alguém... É o seu caso, Potinho?)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**(Vovó: Santa Catuaba! E o que seria estes sinais? Chamem o Mel Gibson! #corre, desesperada, arrancando mechas de cabelo e pedaços do avental#)(Dinga: S-O-C-O-R-R-O. O que diabos estes acentos e pontos fazem soltos na frase? #rola no chão, em uma tentativa desesperada de fugir da ignorância#)**

- Alô?** (Vovó: Já tá ficando chato. Vai ficar só nisso?) (Dinga: É o que parece.)**

- Diz o que você quer.** (Vovó: "...Trepar. Trepar. Trepar. Nada de mais.") (Dinga: "O que você acha? Eu quero os outros fintch reais! Olha, eu já arrebentei a moto dele, o resto a gentch resolfe!")**

- Nossa! Quanta amabilidade! Estou emocionado.** (Vovó: E eu estou de saco cheio, se isso for anatomicamente possível. Canseira de papo de bicha mal comida que não quer acabar!) (Dinga: Nunca pensei que um dia eu falaria isto: PORRA, SUAS BICHAS NOJENTAS! FAÇAM A MERDA DO NC LOGO, CARALHO!)**

- Diz logo, Harry. Estou ocupado.** (Vovó: Eu também estou. Falta muito para a fic acabar e eu quero beber todas, IhAGorAhHh?) (Dinga: Ui, aviolenta! #Fada dos Dentes)**

- Mas agora é seu horário de almoço.** (Vovó: Hora da COMIDA? Só eu notei a conotação sexual?) (Dinga: Quem consegue adivinhar o que tem na marmita da Doninha? Eu aposto em: Macaxeira ao caldo de pinto, linguiça à moda, pepinos descascados com cubos de berinjela grossa, ovos cozidos e inteiros; de sobremesa, eu acho que ele levou bananas, leite condensado e picolé; Será que o Draco pode ter levado um leitinho quente também? Fica a dúvida.) **

- Exatamente. Estou ocupado almoçando**(Vovó: Bem, isso é meio óbvio, não? Aaaah, talvez pode haver uma confusão e o Draco pode ser a comida... Por isso dizer algo assim.) (Dinga: Creio que nem a ordem dos fatores pode alterar o resultado: DRACO PASSIVA FORÉVIS!11! )**. Segurar essa geringonça, comer e falar ao mesmo tempo exige um esforço físico**(Vovó: Isso tá me parecendo...Confessa que você fez aulas com a Pansy e aprendeu a fazer um ketizim, vai!) (Dinga: "Segurar esta geringonça, comer e falar ao mesmo tempo"? Draco está te traindo, Poty! Ele tá pagando um kete pro patrão!)** que não quero empregar durante minha refeição.

- Deixa de ser fresco, Draco**(Vovó: Manda ele engolir tu-ton, Cicatriz!) (Dinga: Como diria a Fada: AFRESCA.)**. Ontem você quase me matou de preocupação. Eu passei a tarde toda ligando para você e nada **(Vovó: Ligando... Fio-terra... Tire suas próprias conclusões.) (Dinga: Credo, vovó. Poupe-me.)**. Porque você deixou o celular descarregar? Você sabe que fico preocupado quando não te encontro.** (Vovó: Encontrar... Encoxar... Encaixar... QUERO UMA BEBIDA, AGORA! #chupa um palito de fósforo e depois o coloca na água oxigenada# Cadê meu copo preferido? #Joga Smirnoff na mistura#)(Dinga: Foda-se a fic, eu quero é beber. #toma o copo da mão da Vovó#)**

- Você poderia usar o flu.** (Vovó: Ah, boa idéia! #Rouba o suco de creme dental da Munda e coloca no copo#)(#Dinga está assustada com a genialidade de Draco#)**

- Sim, poderia, mas você tem que aprender a usar o celular para quando for necessário. Por isso te ligo tanto. Tente se lembrar de colocá-lo para carregar.** (Vovó: Carregar... Tomada... SOCORRO! Quanta apelação xéquiçual, amicos!) (Dinga: Bichas que apelam pela linguagem mais chula e erótica. Medo, muito medo.)**

- Eu não me esqueci de colocá-lo para carregar.** (Vovó: Gente, essas bichas tão querendo um carinho, só pode! Nunca vi alguém conversar em tantos códigos! OU a autora pensa que todos os gays conversam em códigos muito apelativos...) (Dinga: Gentch, os amicos gays não falam assim, dik.)**

- Então por que você não o colocou para carregar?** (#Vovó passa a língua em um dos sabonetes alucinógenos da Gareth#)(Dinga: Ah, credo. Será que essa conversa chata e apelativa não vai ter fim?)**

- Não tinha como eu _me esquecer _de fazer uma coisa que não sabia que tinha que ser feita. E também não sei colocar para carregar, portanto a culpa é sua.** (Vovó: Pois é... Seu pai falou a mesma coisa pra Narcisa quando você nasceu, Draco.) (Dinga: Draco made in Casa de Swing, que eu sei.)**

- Você poderia ler o manual.** (Vovó: Sei que não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas você já percebeu que a maioria dos manuais de instrução vem em Francês, Alemão, Japonês o Espanhol? Parece um complô contra os consumidores desavisados(cofcof) principalmente aqueles que só compram produtos com procedência legal(cofcof) e evitam produtos contrabandeados(cofcof) ou roubados. #Vovó tem acessos exagerados de tosse e Queiroz foi socorrê-la#) (Dinga: Vovó surtou de vez...)**

- E você poderia ter colocado para carregar por mim, já que você é o maior interessado nesse brinquedo sexual subdesenvolvido.** (Vovó: CoMuANçIM, TOLeGUiNhA? Eu só posso ter lido esse troço errado... Não é possível...) (Dinga: #cai da cadeira# PUTA QUE PARIU! Repetir o título no meio da fic é coisa de trash assumido! Ih, nem quero imaginar o que onde vai parar este brinquedo...)**

- Brinquedo sexual?** (Vovó: Consolo, dildo, miguxo telido e talinhoso, vibrador, o bão dos homi feito de silicone, entre outros...) (Dinga: Nem precisa disfarçar, Drakénho. Todos sabem o quanto você conhece os Sexy Shop's da vida...)**

- Sim. Uma vez ouvi a Granger confabulando com a Weasley sobre brinquedos sexuais trouxas que vibram.** (Vovó: ... O que comentar depois de uma acusação dessas? Nem fazia idéia de que o Rony(?) tinha fantasias sexuais tão sujas! Bem, poderia ser o Gui ou o Fred ou o Jorge ou o Carlinhos...) (Dinga: De qual Weasley estamos falando? #Confusa#)**

- ...

- Bem, se não tem mais nada a dizer, vou terminar meu almoço.** (Vovó: Ser comido ou comer. A autora na especifica, então use sua imaginação.) (Dinga: Que isso, Vovó! Até parece que ele esconde a sua opção! É óbvio que o Draco dá(a bunda) uma de passiva!)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"oi. cm vc ta?"** (Vovó: "... Com uma puta enxaqueca depois deste internetês cabuloso." Quem aí se opõe a um massacre de bichas controladoras? #Depena Michael Jackson e faz um círculo de transmutação#)(Dinga: Hãn... Isso foi uma tentativa falha de humor com estes erros proporcionais ou a autora realmente fala sério?)**

"o q vc ta fzdo?"** (Vovó: "... Comendo meus tornozelos e enfiando brasas nas hemorróidas, por quê?") (Dinga: Ai, que internetês do demo.)**

"vc ta em kz?"** (Vovó: "... Não, tô na casinha do Fulano, batendo(UI) altos papos com o Fudêncio.") (Dinga: Estou começando a ficar com medo da Vovó.)**

"kd vc?"** (Vovó: Agora é muito sério. De onde saiu essa bicha sem o que fazer e muito controladora? Isso é porque trabalha como auror, imagina se trabalhasse em um setor comum do Ministério da Magia?) (Dinga: O Ministério da Magia não é mais o mesmo. Ain, que fadiga destas bichas perseguidoras! Acho que já passou da hora de acontecer um NC e acabar logo com esta tortura. Espero que ninguém me pergunte o porquê dos nossos títulos serem tão parecidos...)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Alô!

- Oi.

- O que você está fazendo?** (Vovó: "Palitando os dentes com adagas em chamas, por quê?") (Dinga: "Procurando o Nemo!" #FAIL.) **

- Estou lendo alguns relatórios.** (Vovó: Lê-se 'dando um cagão e aproveitando pra fazer as palavras cruzadas do jornal'.) (#Dinga foi buscar uma vodka básica#)**

- Por que você não respondeu as mensagens que eu mandei?** (Vovó: Porque ALGUÉM não fica o dia todo pensando em bichas. Tománunariz, Pótinho.) (Dinga: Beesha controladora à solta, gentch!)**

- Quais mensagens?

- As SMS.** (Dinga: "Hun, não é meio óbvio? Safada Maldita Sarnenta, dããããã!")** Mandei pra seu celular.** (Vovó: Celular soa bem parecido com 'selo lá'. Tenho devaneios que não acabam e sérios problemas com a fonética, iHAgOraHh? Devo procurar ajuda médica? #Coloca um nabo na Coca-Cola Zero#)(Dinga: E você ainda tem dúvidas, Vovó? Quem acha que a Vovó tem problemas mentais gravíssimos levante a mão! #ergue todos os membros#)**

- Ah. Aquilo era para ser respondido?** (Vovó: Não, era pra você enfiar no rabo de uma zebra e fazê-la muito feliz.) (Dinga: Não, era para você tatuar na bunda, quelido.)**

- Claro que era!** (Vovó: Hun, esse Harry tá cansando minha escassa beleza. Tenho um motivo racional para matá-lo. Nenhum júri do mundo irá me condenar. #Arranca a cabeça dele usando unhas postiças e uma calcinha velha#) **

- Então por que você não escreve algo que eu possa entender?** (Vovó: Autora, escute seu lado bipolar. Ele é legal e sincero.) (Dinga: Ponto pro Draco OOC!)**

- Como assim?** (Vovó: Aaaah, deixa eu ezpriká. É só não postar nenhuma de suas histórias. Deixe tudo no fundim de sua mente, bem esquecido e ignorado. Viu como é fácil?) (Dinga: Vovó tem poder, amém.)**

- Bem, eu não considero uma mensagem algumas letras soltas sem sentido.** (Vovó: E eu não considero como um shipper racional Harry/Draco. Nem consigo achar algo que prove a sua veracidade.) (Dinga: Até que em fim! Alguém aqui trata internetês como um 'mal moderno'!)**

- Mas eu não digitei palavras soltas. Apenas abreviei.** (Vovó: Abreviar seria: 'HP, vá tomar no seu orf anal'.) (Dinga: "fck all".)**

- Foi? E eu que pensei que você tinha me enganado todos esses anos fingindo que sabia escrever**(Dinga: Uuuuuuiiie! Nacara, Manolo!)**. Aquelas coisas que você chama de mensagens são ininteligíveis, Harry.** (Vovó: Aquelas coisas que você chama de fic não passam de uma grande merda, FATAÇO.)**

- Deixa de ser um cretino e me responde as mensagens! Você sabe que eu fico preocupado quando você não responde.** (Vovó: Discurso de muié que é korrrrrna cunfurmada. Nem achei graça, vou fazer as unhas.) (#Dinga foi pastar com zebras#)**

- Sim. Sei o quanto você é idiota.** (Vovó: Até que enfim! Alguém conseguiu assumir a sua falta de neurônios utilizáveis! Isso, aceitar a condição é o primeiro passo!) (Dinga: Os seus neurônios são amigos, Potter. Confie neles!)**

- Malfoy!

- Harry?** (Vovó: Vovó! Munda? Gareth! Dinga? Mary! Queiróz? Garibaldo? Lourislâncio Regismauro Idinilson!) (Dinga: "Oh, Harry James porque me traístes, meu amado? Jamais te perdoarei!")**

- Responde as mensagens, droga!** (Vovó: Caráio, ele liga pra mandar o Draco responder as mensagens. Ô povo sem o que fazer... Vou arrumar um trabalho na esquina pra você, Harry.)**

- Meu querido Cicatriz, eu sinto dizer**(Vovó: Aaaah, acho que não sinto não.)**, mas isso não será possível.** (Vovó: Ui, na cara.)** Eu não sei mexer nesse treco.** (Dinga: Frase sugestiva, não?)** Eu sei atender e desligar ligações porque é só deslizar a tampinha pra cima ou pra baixo **(Vovó: Tampa... Deslizar... Para cima e para baixo... Esses gays da fic são um grave problema. Vivem trepando ou é só impressão?) (#Dinga está jogando sapatos em Vovó#)**. Tirando isso não sei mais nada.** (Vovó: Tirando... Tá bom, parei com isso.) (Dinga: Bom mesmo! Para o bem dos meus olhos!)**

- E como você aprendeu a ler as mensagens?** (Vovó: Percebam que ele perguntou como o Draco aprendeu a ler. Oras, como todo mundo, não? Be mais A, BÁÁÁ! Be mais E, BÉÉÉ! Be mais I, BÍÍÍ! Be mais O, BÓÓÓ! Be mais U, BÚÚÚ! #Recebendo alma de uma tia de educação infantil ensinando os aluninhos#)(Dinga: Caralho, que coisa mais tosca! É uma briga acirrada entre a fic e a Vovó, mano!)**

- Ah! Foi fácil. Tinha um botãozinho que dizia "Ler mensagem". Apertei e vi aquelas coisas que você acha que são mensagens. Mas não sei como achá-las novamente.** (Vovó: Isto é inacridibilível! Como você pode descobrir sozinho, minha cara lombriga? Mal posso crer!)**

- Por que você não lê o manual?** (Vovó: Lá vem essa história do maldito manual! Já disse que pouco importa!) (#Dinga está estudando uma lista telefônica, pois está muito entediada#)**

- Porque não tenho interesse em tocar nessa geringonça mais do que o estritamente necessário. O aparelho não era para nós _falarmos_?** (Vovó: É, faz sentido. Harry tem que se expressar melhor quando falar com uma pessoa de Q.I. tão baixo...) (Dinga: Nem é retardado, coitado...) **Se quer me mandar mensagens escritas use uma coruja.** (Vovó: Draco gosta de romance, Póti. Ele quer receber cartinhas de amor... #aponta pro casal tosqueira e morre de rir#)(#Dinga imaginou Edwiges com um bouquet de flores e um envelope cor-de-rosa, batendo com seu bico na cabeça de Draco e tem um infarto fulminante#)**

- Draco, as SMS são mais rápidas que corujas. Eu mando e você recebe na mesma hora.** (Vovó: Não, você manda e ele recebe 15 dias depois. Os pergaminhos são entregues pelas corujas e as SMS por cegonha.)**

- Hum.** (Vovó: Hã? Frase enorme, não? Quase me perco em meio a tantos vocábulos! #mastiga um lápis#)(Dinga: FUCK. Mas que fic escrota.)**

- Seria legal você aprender a usar, porque poderíamos nos comunicar sem precisar falar. É mais discreto.** (Vovó: Discrição. É uma coisa que você não entende, quelido. Sair vestido de Batman na Parada Gay revela bem a sua aversão a isto.) (Dinga: ÇIZOGA, abiga! Todos sabem a sua condição, Harry!)**

A ligação caiu. Harry tornou a discar.

"_O telefone chamado encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura."_** (Vovó: #Olha com desprezo para a sentença# Preciso dizer o quanto isso me deixa sem paciência? #olha para a barra de rolagem# Dooorga! Falta muito ainda! #Vai procurar ameixas pretas e firewhisk#)(Dinga: Desde que comecei a ripar esta fic eu tenho olhado muitas vezes para a barra de rolagem e, de uma maneira inacreditável, a fic não tem fim. Coisa muito triste.)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**(Vovó: #momento de filosofia# Parecem ser pontos longínquos da Via Láctea, cheios de energia e boas vibrações, cara! #Pega uma lagartixa da parede e dá uma fungada nela#)(Dinga: EMOticons do maaaaaaaaaallll!)**

- Alô?

- Oi, Harry.** (Dinga: Ah, mas que merda! Parem com este diágolo tão monossílabo!)**

- Você ainda não respondeu minhas SMS.** (Vovó: Ah, fodam-se vocês dois. Cansei disso. #Chuta a cadeira# Mas que porcaria de plot é esse? Onde fui amarrar o meu jumentinho? #Bebe Água Boricada com fermento para pães#)(Dinga: Nem li ó!)**

- Exato.** (Vovó: Péééén! Errado, seu veadinho de uma figa! Morra! #Atira patinhos de borracha no casal#) (#Dinga foi procurar patos selvagens para fazer uma macumba#)**

- E está planejando responder?** (Vovó: Estou planejando suicídio OU um duplo homicídio qualificado e hediondo. Dúvida cruel... O que eu faço agora? #Prepara sanduíche de C4 com refrigerante de nitroglicerina#)(#Dinga rouba um dos sanduíches#)**

- Não.

- ... (Suspiro)** (Vovó: #tragada# Credo, que fic mais chata. #Masca galinho de arruda#)(Dinga: Ai, ai, que coisa mais chata. #boceja#)**

- Era só isso que você tinha a dizer?** (Vovó: Diz que sim! Faça-me uma pessoa menos deprimida!)**

- Por quê? A bateria está descarregando novamente?** (Vovó: Enfia o seu dedo na tomada que a carga dura mais! Vamos, comprove! #risada diabólica#)(Dinga: Não dê ideias a eles, Vovó. Gays tendem a gostar de dedos em orifícios!)**

- Não. Finalmente você aprendeu a colocar essa coisa para carregar. Você sabe que não gosto de lidar com eletricidade. Desde aquele trágico episódio com o secador de cabelo da Granger eu nunca mais mexo em eletricidade**(Vovó: Draco faz chapinha. Meu mundo caiu. E eu pensado que era natural. #vai procurar Fulano#)(Dinga: Draco está na base da Chapinha Élfica do Legolas, que eu sei.)**. Você sabia que queimou meu dedo?** (#Vovó dá uma fungada prolongada no gato#)(Dinga: Ele só pode estar de brinks comigo.)**

- Foi uma queimadurinha de nada.** (Dinga: Sabia que os diminutivos reduzem a sua masculinidade, colegue?)** Deixa de frescura. Mas o assunto era as minhas SMS.** (Vovó: Já sabemos quem é a passiva exigente. Ou não sabemos? Ou não nos foi dito anteriormente? #Mastiga cartelas de anti-depressivos com Toddynho#) **

- Ah sim! Posso até tentar aprender a responder se você tentar _e _conseguir escrever direito. É extremamente irritante ler "oi. cm vc ta? ta em kz?"** (Vovó: É extremamente irritante ler coisas como essas. Não sei como durei tanto tempo neste emprego. Acho que está ligado com o meu pequeno distúrbio mental...) (Dinga: Fic tediosa + ripadoras vagabundas = CAOS.)**. Isso é coisa de analfabeto e eu me recuso a colaborar com esse assassinato da gramática.** (Vovó: Issaê, Passapucima!/Pastorinha Louca) (Dinga: ALOUK.)**

- Humpf!** (Vovó: Aaaah, ficou parecendo uma onomatopéia de um 'cherosim'. Creeedo, poupe-me.) (Dinga: Baicou a Lady Gaga, meu rei?)**

- Ah, Harry! Traz chocolate para mim hoje à noite?** (#Vovó enfia uma barra de chocolate de um metro de comprimento no rabo do Draco#)(Dinga: A beesha está querendo um chocolate afrodisíaco? Mas que merda sem sentido...)**

- Sim, eu levo.

- Você é o melhor! Tchau!** (Vovó: Você é um desocupado. Arrume algo de melhor para fazer.) (Dinga: Interesseiro, nem é.)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**(#Vovó enfia todos os seus dedos nas tomadas do terreiro#)(#Dinga põe as mãos sobre os olhos para não ler a fic#)**

- Harrryyy...** (Vovó: Parece coisa de puta! Nuss, quer baixaria é essa? Olha, tá muito cedo pra isso, viu? É o primeiro capítulo ainda!) (Dinga: Gemendo a esta altura do campeonato? Hun, bicha fogosa!)**

- Nossa! Você ligou pra mim! Que milagre! Os céus devem estar cor-de-rosa e o mar em tons de sangue. Acho que vou mandar um medibruxo aí para te examinar...** (Vovó: Coisa. Mais. Gay. Do mundo. Socorro.) (Dinga: Nem tenho palavras para reclamar de uma coisa tão gay. Minha experiência me diz que GAYS NÃO SÃO CHATOS ASSIM!)**

- Harry! Pára de ser desagradável!** (#Vovó está observando lagartas em metamorfose#)(Dinga: Até parece, Draco adora uma violência básica!)**

- Sim, parei.

- Você sabe que eu posso ouvir sua risada daqui, né?** (Vovó: Você sabe o quanto seus diálogo são tediosos, não?) (#Dinga lixa as unhas#)**

- Sério agora. Parei.** (#Vovó pega uma maça e quebra todos os dentes deste Harry mongol#)(Dinga: Alguém tem que parar que consumir alucinógenos e não é da Vovó nem de mim que eu estou falando...)**

- Hum.** (#Vovó está mordendo um poste crente de que é uma varinha de alcaçuz#)(Dinga: Gemido estranhos no meio da fic, coisa tensa.)**

- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa?** (Vovó: Coisa. Ah, vão à merda.) (Dinga: PAU NO SEU CU.)**

- Sim! Você é um menino muito mau, que usa de subterfúgios bastante Slytherin para conseguir as coisas.** (Vovó: E você bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu salvar a fic com essa frase, amada autora.) (Dinga: Nem deu certo, autora.)**

- É?...

- É! Foi muito astuto da sua parte me enviar aquela mensagem com uma foto da curva do seu traseiro...** (Vovó: Aaah, e o Draco usou uma lupa por acaso? Por que só assim para enxergar aquela bunda de lombriga!) (Dinga: Que traseiro, delz? #assustada#)**

- Você gostou?** (Vovó: Não. Só de imaginar eu tenho náuseas.) (Dinga: #2 na Vovó.)**

- Adorei! Embora o azulejo do banheiro do Ministério não tenha sido um cenário muito lúdico, eu vou aceitar como fetiche...** (Vovó: Fetiche nojento ao extremo. Vai se tratar, doença.) (Dinga: Ah, mas que merda! A Vovó rouba todas as minhas piadas! Velha mocoronga, da próxima vez eu não quero ripar depois de você!)** Liguei para te avisar que vou aprender a responder as mensagens. Você que me aguarde! Tchau!** (Vovó: Papo cabeça, não? A Royal Society deveria aprender com esse dois.) (Dinga: Muito lúdica esta conversa...)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**(#Vovó foi entrar no Bate-papo UOL#)(#Dinga está prestes a desistir da fic#)**

- Alô!

- Oi Harry...** (Vovó: Já cansou, merda! Chega disso! #Joga pedaços de telha no dois#)(Dinga: A fic tá sem assunto ou é só impressão minha?)**

- Não acredito! Você me mandou um vídeo! Como você faz uma coisa dessas com um pobre auror em serviço?** (Vovó: Mate-o então. #Empresta o facão#)(Dinga: Vão à merda, os dois.)**

- Eu apenas estava pensando que você gostaria de um banho. Resolvi mostrar os novos sais que comprei... Sabe que tem um de chocolate que é comestível?** (Vovó: Comestível será o seu baço quando eu arrancá-lo e prepará-lo com batatas... #risada diabólica#)(Dinga: Pau do Harry à moda da casa. Putz, que medo.)**

- Você vai acabar comigo desse jeito...** (Vovó: Dá uma facada nele que a fic acaba! #estende o facão, nervosa#)(Dinga: Homicídio seguido de suicídio, simples assim.)**

- Sim vou.** (Dinga: Faltou vírgula, bee!)** E só tenho a dizer que foi você que começou. Tchau!** (Vovó: Começou? Então termine. #joga caneleiras e sutiãs esportivos nas bichas#)(Dinga: Mas que coisa mais chata!)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**(#Vovó foi buscar seu lança-chamas#)(Dinga: Quem poderá deter esta autora que usa emotes estranhos?)**

- Draco?

- Sim?

- Eu te odeio!** (Vovó: Eu também. #joga óleo diesel neles#)(Dinga: Mimimi. Eu odeio todo mundo e quero que todos morram, mimimi.)**

- Igualmente. Agora, posso saber qual o motivo dessa manifestação de paixão inesperada?** (Dinga: Fogo no rabo, falei.) (#Vovó coloca o lança-chamas no nível mais destrutivo e os frita#)**

- O motivo é que eu estou a quilômetros de distância, num vilarejo gelado e inóspito, recebendo vídeos em que você está comendo doces descaradamente lambendo e chupando os dedos.** (Dinga: Mas que coisa demoníaca! Nem os zoófilos/necrófilos devem achar isso excitante!)(Vovó: Nuss, cena nojenta, escrota, irracional, brochante e indesejável ao cúmulo. Credo, que fetiche estranho, Harry!)**

- Isso é para te manter aquecido. Eu não sou uma pessoa magnânima?** (Vovó: Você é uma bicha carente e sedenta por xékiçu çeuvagi, isso sim.) (Dinga: Bicha com fogo de sobra, medão.)**

- Você é vil e cruel.** (Vovó: Vocês são lombrigas pálidas e mal comidas. Nem quero ler o resto da fic. Morram, todos vocês.) (Dinga: Ah, nem quero comentar.)**

- Funcionou em te aquecer?** (#Vovó joga ambos na lareira e mexe nas brasas à procura de sobreviventes#)(Dinga: Vou meter uma prancha no rabo dele pra ficar quente de verdade...)**

- Sim. Eu estou fervendo. Esteja preparado para minha fúria quando eu chegar em casa!** (#Vovó joga um balde de gelo seco nele#)(Dinga: O mundo está perdido, tks tks tks...)**

- Hummm... Mal posso esperar!** (Vovó: #sente ânsias# Putz, que imagem mental bizarra. Nem quero ripar a parte que esses dois se comem. Tragédia.) (Dinga: Nem quero ler o NC.)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**(#Vovó pula de cabeça no carpete da HELLo Kitty#)(Dinga: Coisa demoníaca, tá amarrada três vezes! #começa a dançar de um jeito estranho#)**

- Harry?

- Draco?** (#Vovó arranca os olhos para não ripar o resto#)(Dinga: Ain, que fic enorme!)**

- Você vem pra casa que horas hoje?** (Vovó: Hora da morte, espero. #Veste um manto negro e pega a foice#) (Dinga: Harry aplicou o truque do "vou só ali na padaria comprar um cigarro"?)**

- Estarei chegando lá pelas 7h. Por quê?** (#Vovó corre atrás das bichas vestida de Dona Morte#)(Dinga: Acho que faltou um 's'...)**

- É que estou preparando um jantar especial e quero testar a função de alto-filmagem do meu celular...** (Vovó: Quanto você quer apostar que o Draco vai meter uma taça de vinho no fiofó e ficar de quatro na mesma esperando seu amado Lumbrigóide?) (Dinga: Cena tosca MASTER.)**

- Você vai filmar nosso jantar?

- Não exatamente.** (Vovó: Jantar = comida = trepar. Harry, entenda os sinais.) (Dinga: Mel Gibson não entenderia toda essa mensagem subliminar, tenho certeza.)**

- O que exatamente você planeja filmar?** (Vovó: A sua cadelinha sendo torturada.) (Dinga: A posição do macaco-rebelde, a do pirata-perneta...)**

- Esteja aqui às 7h e você saberá. Tchau!** (Vovó: Vápámerda.) (Dinga: Tanto faz, não dou a mínima.)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**(#Vovó colocou duas rodelas de pepino nos olhos#)(Dinga: FUCK.)**

- Harry?

- Draco? Então você encontrou seu celular! Que bom!** (Dinga: "selo lá", fonética muito parecida...)(Vovó: Enfia esse celular no meio do ... #Mary arranca a língua da Vovó dizendo que ela corrompeu sua mente pura#) **

- Sim, encontrei.

- Onde ele estava?** (Vovó: "...No bolso do Ricardão, por quê?") (Dinga: "...no meu cu, porquê?")**

- Acho que a pergunta adequada é "com quem ele estava",**(Vovó: Ricardão, sabia!) (Dinga: Tinha mais gente na festinha?)**

- Como assim?

- Lembra-se que da última vez que saímos de carro e o Weasley ligou pra mim pedindo para falar com você por que seu celular estava descarregado?** (Vovó: Hã, tendi tuton.) (Dinga: Isso foi ligeiramente confuso.)**

- Sim.

- Lembra que essa foi a última vez que ele foi usado?** (Vovó: Usado = abusado = consolo = suruba. Ai, que nojo.) (Dinga: Credo, Vovó.)**

- Lembro.

- Pois é. Você colocou o celular no seu colo depois de desligar e esqueceu lá**(Vovó: Esqueceu? Ele tava gostando do vibrador, isso sim!)**. Quando você saiu do carro ele deve ter caído, porque de alguma forma bizarra as vizinhas do 311 apareceram hoje aqui na porta para devolverem o celular.** (Vovó: Aaaaah, ihDaÍ?) (Dinga: Nem te perguntei, mona.)**

- O quê?

- Isso que você ouviu.** (Vovó: Nem ouvi. São vozes, Virgem Camisinha! Tenho medo!) (Dinga: Esquizofrenia, OI? #GarethFeelings.)**

- Ainda bem que elas devolveram.** (Vovó: Após muito uso... Entenda como quiser.) (Dinga: Desenvolver = ficar duro? MEDÃO!)**

- Não sei se é tão bom assim...** (Vovó: Tava sujénhu? É a prova do crime!)**

- Por quê?** (Vovó: "Porque os consolos de silicone estão caros ultimamente, bee!") (Dinga: "Ai, amica, estava tão desesperada que usei o seu telefone para uma coisa feia! É que passou um bofe INCRÍVEL e eu TINHA que mostrar pra ele do que eu sou capaz! Foi uma emergência, sorry!")**

- Nossas fotos e vídeos estavam lá. Pelas caras de sonsa que algumas delas estavam fazendo tenho quase certeza que elas viram tudo.** (Vovó: Ver o quê, Adorada Calcinha Comestível? Esses bilusquinhos minúsculos? Nem quero!) (Dinga: Povo curioso e com fetiches estranhos, muito estranhos.)**

- Ai meu Deus! Merda!

- Harry?

- Hum?** (Vovó: Putz, que conversa mais interessante. Acho que vou dormir. #Deita sobre o teclado# houfyhasiu rfwstgUOIHG IUGDAUYFGjahgiug ugydsufuiasj fpoaimdsfoi) (Dinga: Acho que está na hora do meu soninho de beleza. #deita sobre o teclado também# hfuibtbaweo aewriuqyr 239849ny sd c .)**

- Acho melhor comprar um computador para acessarmos a internet... Eu estou com a intuição de que nossos vídeos não estão mais no anonimato...** (Vovó: Quem em SÃ consciência colocaria as fotos destas tripas secas na internet? Fetiches mais estranhos dessas vizinhas!) (Dinga: Bem, tem gosto pra tudo...)**

- Droga! E ainda tem mais essa!** (Vovó: Doooooooorgas? Sabia, não haveria este shipper TOTOSÍSSIMO sem a presença de alucinógenos da pesada. #apanha de fãs#)(Dinga: Surubas gays e dorgas? Caralho, esses filmes ganharão o oscar do mundo pornô!)**

- É. Tudo isso é sua culpa...** (Dinga: Tá na hora de lavar a roupa suja, pessoas!)**

- Não estou disposto a discutir agora, Draco...** (Vovó: Pois é, discutir não leva ninguém a lugar nenhum... Mas a violência sim. #dá um murro em Harry#)(#Dinga foi procurar um molho de pimenta extra forte para jogar sobre as feridas de Harry#)**

- Eu também não. Então? Você vai comprar o computador?

- Vou.

- Ótimo! Lembre-se: as cores são verde e prata. Tchau!** (Vovó: "As tonalidades são: Verde Salmão e Bosta prateada, viu, abica?") (Dinga: Hã? #confusa#)**

**FIM****(#Vovó ajoelha e começa a berrar#)(Dinga: Amém.)**

**Vovó foi levada ao SPC, já que devia o montante de 300 mil simoleons semanais para o traficante do Complexo do AlemanSim. Pagou com serviços comunitários, já que não sabia digitar 'motherlode'. Está rodando bolsa na Augusta.**

**Dinga recebeu o espírito de Zumbi e quer libertar todos os negros escravos do mundo. Sua jornada não durou muito, pois, na esquina do terreiro, deu de cara com um atirador contratado por um empresário chinês que a baleou. Está sentindo leves dores de cabeça, mas passa bem.**


End file.
